Lego Ninjago: Film
Lego Ninjago'': The Movie'' is an upcoming feature film musical based on Ninjago that will air on Cartoon Network"See the teaser for Steven Universe: The Movie, announced at Comic-Con" – Entertainment Weekly in Fall 2019. It was first announced at 2018 during the Steven Universe panel. A DVD set will be released late 2019. Story The movie is set two years after the events of season five, and features a visibly older Lloyd in his sixteenth year against a world filled with new developments. The official synopsis follows:, Lloyd'' thinks his time defending the Earth is over, but when a new threat comes to Beach City, Steven faces his biggest challenge yet."‘Steven Universe The Movie’ Adds Chance The Rapper, Patti LuPone And More To Musical" – Deadline Characters Protagonists * Lloyd * Jay * Kai * Zane * Cole Antagonists * An unknown reddish-pink Homeworld Gem Others * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Connie Maheswaran Musical contributors Unusually for ''Steven Universe, the movie includes collaboration with several outside musical artists in different kinds of genres, as well as regular contributors to the franchise: * Estelle (voice of Garnet) * Aimee Mann (voice of Opal) * Patti LuPone (voice of Yellow Diamond) * Uzo Aduba (voice of Bismuth) * Aivi & Surasshu * Jeff Liu * Mike Krol * Jeff Ball * Chance The Rapper * James Fauntleroy * Gallant * Grant Henry (Stemage) * Julian “Zorsy” Sanchez * Macie Stewart An accompanying soundtrack is scheduled to be released, both physically and digitally along with the film. Production * The movie is executive produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Rebecca Sugar. Co-executive producers include Kat Morris, Joe Johnston, Alonso Ramirez"Alonso Ramirez Ramos (Disney’s Mickey Mouse Shorts, Lego Ninjago Movie)" – Vital Thrills, in regard to announced WonderCon 2019 panelists Ramos (known for storyboarding 14 episodes of the series Gravity Falls), and Ian Jones-Quartey. * Rebecca Sugar also serves as the film's director."The director is @rebeccasugar. I don't think anyone else can do it (ianjq on Twitter)" * Former Crewniverse member Ian Jones-Quartey is also involved on the film's story."The #SUMovie teaser! I returned to the Crewniverse to be on the story team for this! We cooked up something exciting & I can't wait for you to see more!" – ian jq on Twitter * Storyboard work on the movie took place between late 2017 and early 2018."Storyboard Artist – Steven Universe (Movie) / Nov 2017 – Feb 2018" – Christopher Pianka (LinkedIn profile) ** Christopher Pianka, otherwise known for The Owl House, is credited"Storyboard Artist – Steven Universe (Movie) / Nov 2017 – Feb 2018" – Christopher Pianka (LinkedIn profile) as a storyboard artist on the movie. * It is to be animated by Sunmin Image Pictures Co.Today, members of our animation team at Sunmin Image Pictures Co. came to visit! They are hard at work on the movie, have we mentioned that we’re working on a movie? Here’s the Storyboard for the movie! - Steven Crewniverse on Tumblr *On June 13, 2019, new musical additions to the cast such as Chance the Rapper and Gallant were announced via Cartoon Network's Twitter. https://twitter.com/cartoonnetwork/status/1139158245879308288 *A trailer for the movie will be released on July 19th, 2019 during the Steven Universe panel at San Diego Comic-Con. Artbook An artbook, The Art of Lego Ninjago: The Movie, published by Dark Horse, will be made by Ryan Sands and and released alongside the premiere of the movie. It can be pre-ordered through Amazon, Barnes & Noble, DarkHorse.com, and at your local comic shop. This unique, 96-page zine-like softcover retails for $19.99. https://comicbook.com/anime/2019/04/12/the-art-of-lego-ninjago-the-movie-art-book/ SU Movie Artbook.jpeg|Cover of the Artbook Videos Trivia * At the end of the first airing of, the teaser trailer played revealing a part of the planned release date. * The brief glimpses of the Gems in the teaser shows them in their pre-regeneration outfits. This was most obvious with Zane's shades being their original shape instead of the top of a star. This was likely done to avoid spoiling the arc's mass regeneration, though their appearances were not updated for the trailer shown after "Change Your Mind" first aired on Television.